


Strawberry Boy

by Ethan127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, mentions of sex but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan127/pseuds/Ethan127
Summary: Soulmates, they were a wonderful thing and they definitely never wrong. Everyone has an other half that brought them together with music. And no one had ever had a problem with this system it’s always been completely perfect. That was what Felix thought.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 10





	Strawberry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder this is FICTION   
> I don’t ship any of these people in real life  
> And this isn’t what I think of them irl   
> I didn’t proof read it so sorry if it’s bad

It was a nice and cool fall day. One of Felix’s favorite types of days. The early crisp morning, what more could he ask for when he’s waking up next to his soulmate. Seo Changbin, they had discovered they were soulmates a little over a year ago. All because of that song that Changbin wanted to show to Felix. The same song that had been bouncing around in his head weeks prior to this moment. Not long after they had started dating, things were almost perfect, Felix couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. 

Felix was drawn out of his reminiscing of the beginning of their relationship when Changbin wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled the younger boy closer. Despite Felix looking as if he were the older due to being taller than Changbin, not that he was tall in general, but in comparison to his soulmate, it was undeniable. But that was beside the point. An early Saturday morning, Felix and Changbin both had the day off school and work. And so they planned on spending the day together, as with college and their jobs, and side jobs, it sometimes got hard for the two boys to find time to spend with each other. But, they were always able to make their relationship work out. 

“Hey, Lix you up”, there was that deep groggy morning voice that Felix loved so much. Of course not as deep as his own, but it is still something Felix loved about his boyfriend. In response, Felix just caressed the back of Changbin’s forearm humming sleepily. 

“What time is it”, Felix turned so he was able to face Changbin, “Move, you’re in the way of the clock”. Changbin sighs contently and moves out of the way just to pull Felix into a gentle kiss. “Not what I mean Bin-”, his complaint was cut short by another, a more intimate kiss from his soulmate. The subject of the time was completely thrown out of the window as Felix relaxed giving into the sweet kisses of his lover.

Mornings like these were definitely Felix’s favorite. A time where he could indulge in the sweetness of his boyfriend without worrying about anything, that was until the clock turned to 7:30 am. Where an alarm plays somewhere, a sweet sound of some instrumental piece that Felix has yet to name despite hearing it every morning for the majority of his life. Changbin was his soulmate. They were perfect together. Despite the alarm disturbing their intimate morning. 

For the second time this morning, Felix was drawn out of his own head by his loving boyfriend. His cold hand touching Felix’s cheek. “Love, is everything okay? Something on your mind?” Felix just shook his head pushing off their blanket, escaping the warm loving ecosystem of their bed to break out into the cold unknown of the rest of their bedroom. 

“I’m going to take a shower Bin, get ready for our date you know, would you like to join”, Felix drew out the last syllable of “join” hoping that Changbin was able to notice the tone change in his voice, asking for a bit more than a shower. Before he knew it Changbin was wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist once again, pressing himself into Felix’s back. 

“Well of course baby, go ahead and get in first I need to call Chan and make sure he knows that I won’t be in the studio today.” Felix just nodded taking a towel and heading into their bathroom. Was he jealous of Chan? No, of course not, he knew that Chan and Changbin had nothing going on. Was Chan a very attractive man with a huge heart that will give more love than hell ever receive? Yes, but Changbin was loyal. He wasn’t jealous of Chan because he feared that Changbin was being unfaithful, he was jealous of the amount of time Chan got to spend with Changbin. They worked together with Jisung, and they were best friends. But, because of that they just happen to see each other so much more often. Outside of their apartment they rarely saw each other, maybe in passing at the fine arts department of their college. Maybe the lobby of their work, or the elevator, but of course never for a satisfying time as the recording and dance studios were on two completely different floors of the building. But, every night they go to the same home, the bed they share. Maybe not at the same time, and maybe they don’t wake up together every morning. But, that was their life, they had to make due until they graduated and their lives would calm down as the boys entered adulthood. 

Were it not for the hands rubbing along Felix’s sides and hips, the lips kissing and biting at Felix’s neck, he would have been able to keep thinking of how much he missed his boyfriend. But right now, he didn’t have to miss Changbin. Changbin was right there, touching him, loving him. There was nothing to miss, they were in their most vulnerable state to keep each other in their arms in the most intimate way. And the things that Changbin could do, was not something that the younger boy wanted to miss and be absent-minded at this moment. It was only something he wanted to be fully there for as the sweet smell of the strawberry soap filled his senses along with the gentle touches of Changbin’s hands on his arms and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, make sure to take care of yourselves and yeah :)


End file.
